


Waava Drabble Collection

by MarvelouslyKate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyKate/pseuds/MarvelouslyKate
Summary: A series of Waava drabbles I wrote about 5ish years ago on my Tumblr account "waterlady". Some of them are within universe, and some are AUs. I forgot all about them until recently, but I thought they were pretty good so I decided to port them over here. There are 9 drabbles in total. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Breathless (Pre-Convergence, Human Raava)

They had been travelling together for about six months Wan first saw Raava taking a human form. It had been an accident; it was morning and Wan woke to find her gone, as he sometimes did, and when he went looking for her, calling her name, he stumbled upon her standing by the lake they stopped to camp by for the night twisting and turning, using the still water as a mirror to admire her reflection.

“Raava! Are you out here?” he had called, stopping short when he suddenly saw her.

Her raven hair was long and flowing, her robes were white with accents of blue, and her markings seemed to glow upon her snow white skin. And though she looked human, she still retained her spirit-self, in that the slender legs and feet he could just barely see peeking out from the bottom of her robes hovered just above the ground, and although the air was still, her robes and hair flowed in some invisible wind.

She turned at the sound of his voice, her robes fluttering even more with her movement. “Wan!” She quickly looked away, embarrassed. “I did not expect you to come looking for me… You have spoiled my surprise!” She crossed her arms and tried to sound stern, but didn’t mean it.

Wan didn’t really hear her, though. He simply stared at her, unable to speak. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized how beautiful she looked. The sight of her like this left him breathless.

Raava turned again to look at him again when he didn’t respond, and was confused by his expression.

“Wan? Does this form displease you?” Raava worried that she had done something wrong.

He snapped out of his reverie. “Oh Raava, no… of course not! You…you look beautiful! You did this for me?”

“Yes… You seemed discontent lately. I thought perhaps I should do something nice for you, since you are helping me, after all.”

Wan stepped forward and gathered her in a gentle hug. “Thank you, Raava.”

The sudden gesture surprised her, and now, it was Raava who was left breathless.


	2. Water (Pre-Convergence, Spirit Raava)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally based the idea for this chapter off a fanart, but I can no longer locate it. :(

Practice, practice, practice… Lately, it seemed like that’s all Wan ever did. He had mastered air, for the most part, and was now working on getting the hang of water. He liked how it felt, and bending and flowing with the water was calming and relaxing to him.

Raava floated idly nearby while he practiced. Most of the time, he practiced in quiet, with Raava occasionally breaking the silence to comment or correct his forms.

But, though he knew it was important, Wan was growing bored of doing nothing but practicing all the time, so instead of his usual routine, he decided to try having a little fun.

He tried making holding perfect spheres in front of him, or tried to use the water whip Raava was trying to teach him to knock fruits out of high tree branches. However, he discovered that getting the water to do what he wanted could be difficult; water wanted to take the path of least resistance, and sometimes this resulted in Wan getting himself soaking wet. Raava would scold him and tell him to concentrate, and he’d get as much water out of his clothes as he could and resume his forms for awhile, before getting distracted again and trying something else.

He found if he concentrated enough, he could make the water into shapes for a short time - a ring, a star, a misshapen heart - before if fell apart and splashed back into the lake. Then, he got the idea to form the water around himself to give it something to “hold” on to, and he carefully manipulated the water up his legs, to try it out. It worked, and the water stayed. He got another idea and looked over at Raava to make sure she wasn’t paying attention before continuing.

Using the water, he mimicked her kite-like form as best as he could, covering himself completely, except for his face. He looked at his reflection in the water and burst out laughing.

“Raava, look! I’m you!” He waved his arms to mimic her ribbon-like ones, a huge grin plastered on his face.

She focused her attention back to him and at first was confused. “Wan… what are you..?” She trailed off, and then she scoffed. “That’s not funny! I thought I told you to practice! _Be serious!_ ” she scolded.

Wan let the water fall away and continued to chuckle a bit. “I’m sorry Raava, I was just trying to have a little fun. It’s okay to laugh sometimes, you know?” He let his smile drop, and put on a sincere look. “But, you’re right, I do need to be serious. I’ll to back to practicing.” He nodded affirmatively as he said this.

“Good. No more fooling around!” Raava sighed as she floated away. He stifled a laugh as she left. He thought that if she had eyes, she’d certainly be rolling them. He could have sworn, though, that he heard her stifle a laugh herself.


	3. Fleeting (Modern Human AU)

Monday mornings were usually dull and dreary, filled with the usual reluctance of going back to work or school, and this Monday had started out no different. Wan got up at his usual time, went through his usual morning routine, and ate his usual breakfast. He left for the train station at the same time he always did, took the route he always took, and bought a morning paper from the same vendor he always bought from.

He arrived at the train station and settled in on a bench to read the paper and wait for his train that would take him into the city to start his work day.

And that was when Wan’s usual Monday turned into one he would never forget.

As he was reading, he was vaguely aware of someone sitting down on the other end of the bench, a couple feet away. He glanced over and found himself looking at the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Dark hair spilled over one shoulder in a long, thick braid, and she wore a flowy white dress, with white sandals strapped to her feet. Her skin was fair and flawless, and her minimal makeup accented her features in just the right way. She looked like a goddess.

Wan was so distracted by her that he dropped his newspaper and he fumbled to pick it up before it got scattered all over the platform.

She glanced over at the minor commotion, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at the man sitting next to her. “Are you all right?” she asked.

The sudden sound of her voice nearly made him drop it all over again, and he looked over to find a pair of striking blue eyes meeting his own golden ones.

“Um…” he suddenly forgot how to form sentences. “I…yes! Sorry… I’m fine!” he managed. “Just um… a little clumsy this morning, I guess!” he said, chuckling a bit. His face was hot. He wondered if she could tell he was blushing.

She laughed lightly, bringing her hand to her mouth as she did, a gesture he found incredibly endearing. “That’s all right… I find it cute,” she said, smiling at him. Wan felt like he was going to melt. The din of an incoming train flooded the station, and the woman stood up. “My train is here…”

Another train came in moments later, and Wan realized it was his. “I guess mine is too.” He said, standing with her.

She was shorter than he was, and she looked up at him and they locked eyes again. It seemed like a thousand words were passing between them even though the moment was fleeting. Neither of them seemed to want to move but neither knew what to say.

A final boarding announcement came over the speakers. “Well, I have to go, it was nice meeting you,” she said, turning to hurry on to her train. Her sandals clicked on the pavement. He watched her board and she glanced back at him as the doors closed. She gave him a small wave and a smile, and then she was gone.

He only wished he had gotten her name.


	4. Snow (Modern Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Wan and Raava are a couple living together. :)

It was December and the air had turned cold. The heat was turned up, the big, fluffy comforter was on the bed, a fire burned in the fire place. Raava had decorated for Christmas and the tree glittered in the window.

Wan had always loved this time of year. All that was missing was a little snow.

One morning, Raava had woke first, and upon stepping in to the kitchen to make her morning coffee, discovered that overnight the world had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Raava liked looking at the beauty of the snow, but disliked how cold it made her feel. Still, she smiled, because she knew how happy Wan would be.

She suddenly had an idea. Raava was not usually one for pranks, in fact, she usually became rather annoyed when Wan tried such foolishness with her, so she decided it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

She opened the back door and stepped into the icy air, and gathered a snowball in her hands. She immediately regretted the decision to do this without gloves. _How can he play around in this stuff, it’s freezing!_ She thought.

Creeping back into the bedroom, she stood in the doorframe and hid the snowball behind her back.

“Wan! It’s time to wake up!” she called.

He stirred and pulled the covers up over his head. “Five more minutes!” he said, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“No, you must get up immediately!” she said sternly. “It’s very important! There’s something you have to see, _right now!_ ”

Wan sighed beneath he covers. “Fine, fine…” he said. He flung the covers off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What’s the emergen–”

He was cut off by a snowball to the face. He sputtered and looked back up at Raava, who laughed and looked quite pleased with herself.

“Were you surprised? Have I pranked you properly?” she grinned at him.

Wan decided to play right in to her trap, and put on the best sad and hurt looking face he could muster. “Raava… how…how could you do this to me?” he said, trying to sound devastated.

Her face fell. “Wan… I apologize…. I didn’t mean to upset you, was just trying to be fun… you always tell me I should try to–” She was cut off by Wan bursting out laughing. “Wan? Are you not upset?” Raava was now thoroughly confused.

“Hahaha! Of course not!” he got up and gathered her in a hug. “I was just trying to get back at you.” he grinned at her.

“So… My prank was successful?” her blue eyes blinked at him.

“Very much so!” he said, and then he smirked at her. “But I’m not done getting back at you yet!” and with that, he picked her up over his shoulder and hauled her through the house.

She yelped with surprise. “Wan! What are you doing? Put me down at once!” She yelled protests at him and struggled to get away, but it was no use.

He charged through the back door and out into the yard. “Wow! Look at all this wonderful snow! Isn’t it beautiful, Raava?”

“No! It’s freezing! Take me back inside immediately!” she huffed.

“It is cold, isn’t it?” he looked over his shoulder to grin at her. “It sure would be a shame if I _lost my balance…_ ” He pretended to teeter back and forth. “Oh no, I don’t think I can stand up much longer!” He dropped to his knees. “The cold… It’s making me weak…”

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ” she hissed.

But it was too late. Wan fell over, covering them both with snow.

Raava sat up, looking furious. But he was laughing so much that she couldn’t stay mad, and she started laughing too.

Maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.


	5. Sunday (Modern Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same setting as the previous chapter, "Snow". :)

Wan woke up to the sound of rain on the bedroom windows. There was a chill in the air and he was reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of bedcovers and the warmth of Raava sleeping beside him. She was usually a light sleeper, but there were times when she slept soundly, and it seemed like this was one of them, as she didn’t stir when Wan got out of bed.

Wan was glad for their Sundays together. Neither of them had to work and it was a day when they could just enjoy each other’s company. Given the dreary weather outside, he decided it was a perfect day to be lazy and just hang out in the house all day and do nothing. Raava would object, initially, she preferred to be productive in _some_ way at least, but would eventually give in and let herself relax for a day.

He made some coffee and whipped up some scrambled eggs, and toasted a couple bagels and got out the cream cheese. He put everything on a tray and went back into the bedroom.

Raava had woken and was sitting up, looking out the window at the rain falling.

“Good morning,” Wan said as he carried the tray in. “I made us some breakfast.” He smiled at her.

“I know, I heard you,” she said, returning his smile. She yawned and stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “It’s chilly out here…” She rubbed her arms.

Wan set the tray down in front of her and got an extra blanket out of the closet, and draped it over her shoulders.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you,” she said as she sipped her coffee.

Wan climbed back into bed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

He turned on the TV and they ate their breakfast, making idle chatter. Afterwards, Raava leaned against him and fell asleep again on his shoulder. Wan closed his eyes too, enjoying the peace the day had brought him. He was always thankful for rainy Sundays.


	6. Shooting Star (Pre and Post-Convergence, Spirit Raava)

The day of the Harmonic Convergence was coming closer and closer. Wan and Raava were heading to the Spirit Portal now, and it was still another week or so before they would make it there. Wan’s world used to be so incredibly small, no bigger than the back of the Lion Turtle he lived on, and it still amazed him to have learned just how big the world really is.

It was getting dark, and they stopped to make camp for the night. Wan made a fire, and laid a blanket down on the cold ground for himself and Mula to rest on and got out another to cover himself with. Raava was so small now that he had to carry her in his teapot, but when Wan needed it to make tea, she would float out and rest in his arms or on his shoulder. Sometimes, she would float back in and stay there while Wan slept, and other times, like tonight, she’d stay out with him.

The air was crisp and the sky was clear. Wan liked to look at the stars, and he leaned back against Mula, watching the night sky in silence with Raava in his arms.

As he watched, a bright shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving a trail of glowing light and then disappearing.

“Did you see that, Raava?” Wan asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I saw,” she replied.

“Whenever you see a shooting star, you’re supposed to make a wish. At least, that’s what I was told a long time ago, when I lived on the Lion Turtle.”

“I have never heard of this custom. What are you supposed to wish for? What is the purpose?” Raava still didn’t know much about human ways and customs.

“Well, you wish for anything you want, really. Something… that you want very strongly, either for you, or someone else. But, if you want the wish to come true, you’re not supposed to tell what it was. It’s supposed to be a secret.” Wan explained.

“Did you make a wish, just now?” Raava turned to face him.

Wan smiled at the small spirit. “Yes, I did.”

Raava turned her gaze back to the sky. “I still don’t quite understand, but… I suppose, I will make a wish as well.” She said.

Wan wondered what a spirit would wish for. “If it ever comes true, will you tell me? If mine does, I’ll tell you.”

Raava replied that she would. They returned to silence, after that, and Wan soon fell asleep.

\-----------

On the night after the Convergence, Wan was exhausted. Vaatu was sealed away, the portals were closed. The world was safe, and by forming a bond with Raava, he had managed to save her, too.

He found a quiet place to camp, and once again leaned against Mula to watch the stars before he slept.

Another shooting star streaked across the sky, and Wan remembered the conversation he had with Raava just before the Convergence.

“Raava… do you remember when we saw the shooting star, and we both made a wish?”

“ _Of course, Wan,_ ” she said, her voice now echoing throughout him.

“My wish came true… and I said if it did, I would tell you what it was. Did yours ever come true?”

“ _Yes… I suppose it did. My wish… was for your safety. I’m so glad I was able to protect you…_ ” Raava said. She sounded relieved.

Wan smiled and closed his eyes. “And my wish was for your safety. I’m glad I could protect you, too.”

Wan felt a warm glow wash over him, and he could only assume it was Raava’s happiness at hearing his words.

“ _I will always protect you, Wan,_ ” she said.

“I know you will… good night, Raava…” he said drearily, yawning.

“ _Good night, Wan…_ ”


	7. Memory (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on the book "My Name is Memory" by Anne Brashares. A wonderful book, check it out, if you haven't!

He’s chased her across hundreds of lifetimes, and he’ll continue to chase her for as long as it takes, until they find happiness.

Wan has the gift of Memory, and every time he reincarnates, he can remember each life before. Most people do not have this gift, even though they all reincarnate as well.

Raava is the love of his life, of ALL of his lives, only she never remembers him. So he chases her. He calls her Raava because that was the first name he ever knew her by, and it’s the one that stuck with him the most. And he calls himself Wan because that was his name when she was Raava.

Sometimes, he goes several lifetimes without ever finding her at all.

And when he does find her, they never last. There’s always something that tears them apart too soon, and it’s usually something tragic.

Wan knows the reason why. It’s his own fault. He remembers the first time he ever met Raava, back when he didn’t even know her name. He could have saved her, but he didn’t. And thus, they were doomed to spend lifetimes finding each other, loving each other, and losing each other.

But it isn’t always misery. There are times, when they find each other that they are truly happy, and he loves those times. He lives for them. The happy memories, they’re what drives him to keep searching, to keep chasing.

One time, Raava asked him why he keeps looking for her if she never remembers him, if she only brings him pain, and sadness.

He simply said that he made a promise to never give up on her. Or to give up on himself.

He knows that in one of these lives, his past will catch up with him, he will face what has chased him life after life, and break the curse that dooms him to always love and lose her.

He can only hope that when he does, she will love him enough to face it with him.


	8. Lost (Modern Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sad, oops! D:

Wan first met Raava when they were five years old. Wan found Raava crying on the playground at their kindergarten school. She was sitting on a bench all by herself, and Wan thought she looked lonely.

He climbed up on the bench and sat next to her.

“Hi! I’m Wan! Who’re you?” he chirped at her, all smiles and energy.

The little girl looked up at him and sniffed. “Hi…” she said quietly. “I’m R-Raava…”

“Why are you crying? Did you fall down and hurt yourself? You don’t _look_ hurt!” Wan said, leaning over to look at her. Her clothes were perfectly clean, no sign of a scraped knee or bruised elbow.

“No, I’m not hurt. I l-lost my earring…” she said, turning her head to show him the one that was missing. It was a pretty blue jewel that looked like the color of her eyes. “My m-mommy got them for me and s-she said I have to be careful with them! She’ll be so m-mad at me!” Raava started to cry again.

Wan thought about this for a moment, and then he jumped off the bench and stood in front of her. “It’ll be okay! Don’t cry! Come on, I’ll help you look for it!” he grabbed Raava’s hand and started to pull her off the bench.

“But what if we can’t find it?” Raava said, letting Wan pull her along, wiping her tears with her free hand.

“We’ll find it! I promise!” Wan said, grinning at her.

Finally, Raava smiled too. “Okay.”

They ran off to look together, hand in hand.

\-------------

Wan lost Raava when they were twenty-five years old. 

Raava had been sitting on the bench at the bus stop. It was snowing and the roads were slick. At the intersection, a car ran a red light and hit another car, sending it spinning off the road. By the time she looked up, it was too late for her to get out of the way.

Wan got the phone call when he was driving home. He had stopped to pick up a surprise for Raava after work and was already nearly home. He immediately turned around and rushed to the hospital as fast as the road conditions would allow.

He burst into the waiting room, breathless, his gift for her clutched in his hands. The doctor was just stepping out of the trauma room.

“WHERE IS SHE? WHERE’S RAAVA?” he demanded.

The doctor walked up to Wan and put his hands on his shoulders. “I’m so sorry. We did everything we could but… her injuries were too great. We lost her.”

Wan sank to the floor, unable to do anything but cry.

The doctor said he could see her, if he wanted, before they took her away. Wan mustered his strength, and followed the doctor.

He crouched at her bedside, unable to look at all the things hooked up to her, and took her lifeless hand in his.

In it, he placed her gift: Two tiny earrings of glittering topaz, a blue that looked like the color of her eyes.


	9. Arranged (Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final drabble! 
> 
> In this one, Raava is from a high class and very rich family, Wan is a servant for the home and lives in the servant’s quarters but was raised there and has known Raava since they were both kids. They are best friends and have fallen in love, but Raava’s parents have arranged a marriage for her to Vaatu, a son from another wealthy family in another town. Raava has no choice but to go through with the marriage and Wan watches the love of his wife walk away from him forever. In this drabble, Raava tells Wan about her parents’ plans.

Raava sat on a garden bench, aware of the unusual quiet surrounding her. No insects buzzing about, not even any birds chirping. It seemed like even nature was sharing in Raava’s sadness.

Raava knew she couldn’t tell her parents the truth. They’d never listen to her; in fact, they’d be furious. Their precious daughter, in love with a _servant?_ They’d never allow it, lest their reputation be tarnished. Everything is always about them, of course. She was lucky her and Wan were even allowed to be friends. Her parents never asked her what she wanted, or if she even agreed to this wedding at all (she didn’t). They simply told her it was going to happen and when she tried to ask them why, they shut her down.

“But Mother, I don’t even _know_ him! How can you do this? It isn’t fair!” Raava had said, on the verge of tears.

“Stop the nonsense, Raava,” her mother chided. “This wedding is _going_ to happen. The plans are already made. And don’t worry, Vaatu is a _wonderful_ young man, you will be very happy together. Now quit your blubbering, it isn’t lady-like. They’ll be here in a few days to meet with you.”

And with that, her mother had shut her bedroom door, leaving Raava to cry alone.

And now, she had to tell her best friend. The person she loved with all her heart. She started crying again just thinking about it.

“Raava? Are you out here?” Wan called.

She had asked him to meet her in the garden because she had something to tell him. She wanted to do it in a quiet place with no one around. So no one would see her crying.

She tried to compose herself. “Yes, I’m over here,” she called back, standing up so he could see her.

He smiled and ran to her, but stopped short when he saw her pained expression.

“Raava… what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying…” He looked scared.

She sank back on to the garden bench, tears flowing freely again. “Wan… I’m so sorry…but…I have something to tell you…” she could barely get the words out.

Wan sat next to her on the bench, gently putting an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay, Raava… You know you can tell me anything…”

She shook her head, leaning into his embrace. “It _won’t_ be okay… nothing will ever be okay again…”

“I don’t understand… Please, just tell me what happened…”

Raava took a deep breath and tearfully told him of the arranged marriage her parents set up for her. “I told them I didn’t want to do it and…” she hiccupped in between sobs. “It didn’t matter! Nothing I said… they wouldn’t listen! I’m so _sorry_ , Wan…” she buried her face in his shoulder and cried and cried.

Wan was heartbroken. But he didn’t blame Raava for any of this… he knew this is something she would never agree to; he knew that she loved him, and he loved her too.

“It’s not your fault, Raava. You have nothing to apologize for.” He held her tight, and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. Even though she was crying, Wan still thought she was beautiful.

“But I love _you_ , Wan… I don’t want to marry someone else!”

Wan leaned down to gently kiss her. “I love you too, Raava. Don’t worry… I promise I’ll always be here for you.”

“Raaa-vaaa! Where are you, dear? Come inside, at once! You need to be fitted for your dress!” Raava’s mother’s voice carried across the garden.

Raava quickly sat up. “I’m sorry… I have to…” she glanced over her shoulder.

Wan nodded. “It’s okay… go on with your mother.”

She kissed him again and hurried off, hoping her mother wouldn’t be able to tell she’d been crying again.

Wan watched her go, and, once he was sure she was gone, he knew he didn’t have to be strong anymore. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands, and let the tears fall.


End file.
